Rolling star
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Hummm... Langsung baca aja.. hehew gak pinter buat summary. ,


**_Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii' _**

**_' Rolling Star '_**

**_By_**

**_Shiraishi Naru-koi_**

**_._**

**_Rated : Mungkin T. Itupun kalau nggak ada perubahan otak NARU, yang tiba-tiba jadi mesum. Kwkwkw.._**

**_Pairing : NaruHinata,_**

**_Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt._**

**_Warning : AU | OOC | AR | Miss Typo | dll_**

**_Don't like, please don't read!_**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 1 ~First Meet~

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi ramai. Sorak-sorai memenuhi Tempat pertandingan Basket yang ada disebuah lapangan yang sudah tidak dipakai.

Teriakan histeris para gadis yang khusus diberikan kepada seorang laki-laki dengan Rambut pirang bermata Saphire yang sejak tadi memasukkan angka untuk Timnya. Yah! Basket jalanan adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para remaja. Apalagi jika ada Naruto, sang pangeran pencetak gol yang selalu menang disetiap tantangannya.

"Kyaaa! Naruto keren!" Teriak Para Fans Naru.

Naruto yang melihat Para Fans wanitanya pun hanya Melemparkan senyum manisnya, dan semakin membuat para gadis berteriak kegirangan.

"Naruto! Kyaaaa!" Teriakan Para gadis lagi-lagi membahana ketika pertandingan basket selesai dengan hasil Akhir Tim Naruto mendapatkan kemenangan Mutlak.

"Yoo! Thanks buat semuanya! Aku harus segera pergi!" Seru Naruto melambaikan tangan pada para Fansnya. Tak lupa pula dengan senyumnya yang dapat membius para gadis terpikat pada Naruto.

"Kyaaaaa! I LOVE YOU!"

oooOOOooo

"Kau semakin Populer saja Naruto!" Guman seseorang yang baru saja muncul dihadapan Naruto saat Naruto hendak mengendarai Montornya.

"Sakura?!" Tanya Naruto, memastikan bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapannya adalah teman saat SMAnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin lupa kan, pada Temanmu yang manis ini?" Goda Sakura membanggakan diri.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik saja Sakura." Naruto mengambil kembali kunci montornya yang sudah terpasang dan beranjak dari tempat duduk montornya.

"Tak perlu menggombal seperti itu. Aku kemari, hanya ingin memberikan Undangan ini untukmu." Ucap Sakura langsung ke inti permasalahan, sambil menyerahkan sebuah Surat.

"Undangan? Hoo..Undangan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke ya?" Goda Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Lebih tepatnya Adalah undangan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke membenarkan pernyataan Sakura.

"Baiklah! Aku pasti akan datang. Sudah waktunya aku pergi." Ucap Naruto kembali duduk dimontornya dan menancapkan kuncinya.

"Um..Sampai Jumpa Naruto."

Naruto langsung mengendarai Montornya dengan kecepatan Tinggi. Tak beberapa lama dia mengendarai Montor balapnya. Sampailah Naruto pada sebuah Cafe yang sangat Ramai dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan Wanita.

Dengan segera, Naruto turun dari Montornya dan memasuki Caffe itu dari pintu belakang.

"Naruto! Cepat..Pelanggan Semakin banyak!" Seru Seorang laki-laki saat mengetahui Naruto sudah datang.

"Baiklah!" Seru Naruto dan bergegas pergi ke lokernya dan berganti pakaian yang sebelumnya penuh dengan warna jalanan, kini berubah menjadi Pakaian pelayan Cafe yang begitu pantas dibandan Kekar Naruto.

"Hay!" Sapa Naruto pada temannya yang sedang menyajikan Coffee Latte dan meletakkannya dinampan.

"Hum..Meja Nomer 3." Ucapnya seraya kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Tanpa bertanya, Naruto mengambil namapan itu dan berjalan ke meja pelanggan yang ada diujung dekat pintu masuk.

"Permisi. Coffee Latte 2?" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan dan meletakkan Minumannya dimeja kedua gadis yang sedang terpesona melihat ketampanan Naruto.

"Tampan sekali ya?" Lirih Gadis itu pada teman gadisnya yang satunya lagi.

"Apa ada yang diperlukan lagi?" Tanya Naruto sebelum pergi dari tempatnya.

Sebelum kedua gadis itu menjawab, mereka saling melempar pandangan. Tersenyum tipis. Lalu berkata.

"Kami boleh minta foto bareng nggak?" Ucap salah satu gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan Sebuah Foto.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto penuh dengan sikap sopan.

Trick pertama untuk memikat Wanita adalah bersikap manis dan baik padanya.

oooOOOooo

"Aaah.. Rasanya lelah sekali hari ini." Guman Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu tempat duduk pelanggan yang tentunya sudah sepi karna sudah Tutup.

"Main lagi ya?" Tanya Kiba duduk didepan Naruto sambil menyodorkan Coffe padanya.

"Begitulah.." Naruto mengambil Coffe yang diberikan Kiba dan meminumnya.

"Permisi.." Sedang asik-asiknya Kiba dan Naruto berbincang-bincang, sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar seperti seorang wanita muncul dari pintu masuk Cafe.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Kiba dengan wajah tidak enak karna sudah datang meskipun tahu kalau Cafe nya sudah tutup.

"Maaf. Apa Coffee Lattenya masih ada?" Ucap Gadis.

"Kami sudah Tu-"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto memotong kata-kata Kiba dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hey. Tapi kita su-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Lagi-Lagi Naruto memotong pembicaraan Kiba.

"Ingin diminum disini atau dibawa pulang?" Ucap Naruto mendekati sang gadis.

_'Cantik.'_ Pikir Naruto memandangi gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya.

Sederhana. Sebenarnya sih tidak begitu cantik. Seksi juga tidak. Tapi gadis ini berbeda, dari penampilannya.. sepertinya dia orang yang beradab dan sopan.

Gadis ini juga sangat beda jauh dengan wanita yang selalu ada disekeliling Naruto.

"Aku pesan 4 Coffee latte dibawa pulang. Bisa?"

"Kau dengar itu Kiba?! 4 Coffee Latte dibawa pulang." Seru Naruto tetap memandang gadis itu, membuat sang gadis sedikit risih.

"Duduklah dulu sembari menunggu Coffeenya jadi." Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata. Gadis yang sejak tadi memukai hati Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memandangi pelangganmu seperti itu! Itu sih.. kalau kau tidak mau pelangganmu kabur karna ketakutan!" Seru Kiba Menyindir Naruto yang sejak tadi memandangi Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"Hey! Justru kau yang membuat Gadis ini Takut karna mendengar teriakanmu!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan mengejek.

Hinata terkekeh kecil, melihat tingkah para pelayan yang sedang membicarakan dirinya.

_'Eh? Dia tersenyum. Ca-Cantik.'_ Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang berseu merah.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan kalian berdua." Ucap Hinata menghentikan ketawanya saat Mata Saphire Naruto menatapnya.

"Kau suka padaku ya?" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata bersemu merah + kaget.

-Pletakk-

Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto sambil meletakkan pesanan Hinata diatas meja.

"Mana mungkin dia menyukai Laki-Laki PlayBoy sepertimu!" Pekik Kiba dengan senyum evilnya.

"Maaf ya Nona. Jangan dengarkan temanku ini. Otaknya sedikit tidak waras karna baru saja diputus oleh kekasihnya. Karna ketahuan selingkuh." Lanjut Kiba.

"Hey! Ti-Tidak. Yang dikatakannya itu bohong. Aku masih jomblo kok. Beneran deh!" Ucap Naruto Membantah semua tuduhan yang diberikan Kiba. Tak lupa dengan tampang polosnya yang begitu Cool.

Hinata lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil dengan tangan menutupi bibirnya yang mungil.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata memberikan uang dan mengambil pesanannya.

Sebelum Hinata pergi, dia membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum tipis pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Dasar! Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar percaya dengan omonganmu?!" Omel Naruto pada Kiba,setelah Hinata sudah tak nampak lagi.

"Kau menyukainya ya? Ckckck.." Kiba hanya memasang wajah tak percaya pada temannya yang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tak lupa, Kiba meninggalkan Naruto yang terus saja mengomeli Kiba atas perbuatan jahilnya tadi.

"Hihihi.." Hinata terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya diluar Cafe.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Neji bingung pada sang adik yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Umm.." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

_'Dia lucu. Dan..Tampan.' _Batin Hinata, masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...


End file.
